


Sweet Dreams - Loki x Reader Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: I was curled up in bed reading while I waited for Loki. His work often kept him out late, but I didn't mind waiting up. In fact, I was rather enjoying a Victorian piece called Carmilla that I had picked up earlier today.*I do not own Marvel or any of its wonderful characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Dreams - Loki x Reader Oneshot

I was curled up in bed reading while I waited for Loki. His work often kept him out late, but I didn't mind waiting up. In fact, I was rather enjoying a Victorian piece called Carmilla that I had picked up earlier today.  
I was now for the first time frightened, and I yelled with all my might and main. Nurse, nursery maid, housekeeper, all came running in, and hearing my story, they made light of it, soothing me all they could meanwhile. But, child as I was, I could perceive that their faces were pale with an unwonted look of anxiety, and I saw them look under the bed, and about the room, and peep under tables and pluck open cupboards; and the housekeeper whispered to the nurse: "Lay your hand along that hollow in the bed; someone did lie there, so sure as you did not; the place is still warm."  
The opening door drew my attention away from the book. Loki came in, looking exhausted. Kicking off his boots, he flopped down on the bed, his head laying across my open book.  
"Rough day?" I smiled softly at him, running my fingers soothingly through his dark hair.  
Closing his eyes, he sighed, "That is the understatement of the century."  
Leaning down, I kissed him softly, a small spark of electricity vibrating through me as our lips touched.  
"You're home now," I replied, making his lips tug upwards in a slight smile.  
"Read to me?" Loki asked, his blue eyes opening to meet my own (E/C) gaze.  
Laughing, I replied, "I can, but you need to move off my book first." Chuckling, Loki moved so that he was lying on the pillow next to me, his head on my shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tight to him. Smiling in contentment, I continued to read.  
"I remember the nursery maid petting me, and all three examining my chest, where I told them I felt the puncture and pronouncing that there was no sign visible that any such thing had happened to me."  
"The housekeeper and the two other servants who were in charge of the nursery, remained sitting up all night; and from that time a servant always sat up in the nursery until I was about fourteen."  
"I was very nervous for a long time after this. A doctor was called in, he was pallid and elderly. How well I remember his long saturnine face, slightly pitted with smallpox, and his chestnut wig. For a good while, every second day, he came and gave me medicine, which of course I hated."  
"The morning after I saw this apparition I was in a state of terror, and could not bear to be left alone, daylight though it was, for a moment."  
"I remember my father coming up and standing at the bedside and talking cheerfully, and asking the nurse a number of questions, and laughing very heartily at one of the answers; and patting me on the shoulder, and kissing me, and telling me not to be frightened, that it was nothing but a dream and could not hurt me."  
Glancing over, I saw Loki was asleep. He looked so peaceful curled up there beside me. I couldn't help but smile softly, reaching over and pulling a blanket over the both of us.  
Kissing his forehead, I whispered, "Good night, my love. Sweet dreams."

Author's Note  
If you enjoy vampire stories, I highly encourage you to check out Carmilla by J. Sheridan LeFanu.


End file.
